


Giant blue teddy bear

by lowsywriter



Series: prompt a prompt me [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, First Dates, Kise is a puppy, M/M, Puppy Love, Yukio is very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:  "kikasa + i'm good at everything except this thing we're doing on our date and I'm trying really hard to hide that fact because IT'S OUR FIRST ???" Again, prompted by the darling knoxyd; because i can't never refuse kikasa.</p><p>Their first date is in at a Carnival and it's hard to believe, but Kise sucks at carnival games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant blue teddy bear

Yukio finds the fact that Kise sucks at carnival games adorable. Both because it’s nice to find out he has a weakness (it makes him more human and aproachable) and second because the blond is trying really hard to play it off. So far he has found something to blame in the five games they have played and Yukio has left him (Kise is even more beautiful when he pouts, can you really blame him?)

Now he feels a little bad, because this is their first date -Kise asked him out after a win against Seirin, adrenaline coursing through their veins, and Yukio couldn’t say no- and Kise really wants to win something for him. In the darts, he decides to step up and try his hand. He wins a giant teddy bear with ridiculous blue fur. Kise looks at him with wet eyes and Yukio can’t resist him anymore. He lets the bear on the booth and takes Kise’s gorgeous face between his hands and kisses him sweetly, only lips and breath and they linger in each other space for what feels like hours.

“I’m not gonna like you less for sucking at something, you know?”

“I… I know; are we boyfriends?”

Yukio decides to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> come and prompt me in tumblr at fictionhomo or inmisericorde


End file.
